


The D Train

by ChocolateGate (cocosmama)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Subways, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/pseuds/ChocolateGate
Summary: Darcy wanders onto a late-night sex train and finds herself in very capable hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VlietFooted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlietFooted/gifts).



> So, I wrote this for VlietFooted after they gave me some great ideas on another story. One suggestion was sexy stuff on the subway, so I combined it with this little fantasy I have and this story came out of it. Thanks for the inspiration, darling! I hope you like it.

Steve looked at the clock on the microwave and pulled a faded Dodgers cap on. It wasn’t the best disguise, but people usually didn't recognize him with it on. He peered at Bucky sprawled out on the sofa. 

“Ready to go?”

Bucky stuffed two condoms from the coffee table drawer in his pocket. 

“I’m always ready.”

Natasha knew that Bucky was an exhibitionist. One Christmas, she gave them special subway passes. The train ran twice a month, and the lights turned off as soon as the car left the station, enabling the riders to participate in whatever lewd activities their hearts craved. 

The two men walked the three blocks to the subway station, and Toby, the ticket taker, waved them through without seeing their passes. Steve sat in his usual seat while Bucky stretched his limbs and nodded to a few of the other regulars. They had never wanted anyone to join them until she ran in.

~5 minutes earlier~

Darcy pulled her coat closer around herself after a frigid breeze sent goose bumps from ears to her toes. She was attempting to get an Uber pick up when a fat raindrop splattered against the screen of her phone. She peered up at the dark, swollen clouds threatening to drench her. 

“Damn it, Mother Nature! What the hell did I ever do to you?” she shouted, making a mad dash for the nearest subway access. 

She might be able to catch a ride a little closer to home. At the least, she’d be able to wait out the storm. Nobody was manning the ticket booth, so she swiped her pass at the turnstiles, and hustled her buns. She barely made it through the doors before they shut. 

About a dozen people were seated, and every single one looked up, causing her to squirm in discomfort. The abnormal attention made Darcy’s skin crawl. Were the stories she had heard about a late night sex train true?

She clenched her hands into fists and looked around. There was room in front of two handsome men. They were sitting side by side, studying her. Something about them seemed safe, so she shuffled toward them.

“Is this spot taken?” 

They shook their heads, shifting their legs to make room for her to stand between them. She slipped her jacket off and hugged it to her chest. 

“This your first ride?” Steve asked. 

She raised an eyebrow. “On the train? I’ve ridden dozens of times.” 

The stunned look on his face puzzled her.

A suggestive smirk tugged at the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “Are you looking to get fucked?” 

Her eyes grew wide. Maybe she did find the sex train… Before she could come up with any kind of response, they eased forward and the lights in the cabin cut out. The men stood.

“Do you know what we do here?”

“Apparently get fucked?” 

“Only if you agree to it. Didn’t Toby check your pass?” 

“Nobody was at the counter. I used the turnstiles.”

“Listen, if you aren’t into this you can take our seats. We’ll keep anyone else from messing with you.”

She considered the possibilities. She had been flying solo since Ian, so she was horny as hell, but hooking up on a train was risky behavior. She nearly snorted imagining Jane saying risky behavior. She decided to think with her vagina for once.

“I’m game. Care to tell me your names or should I call you Cap and Hairy?”

Steve froze. Did she recognize him? The hat wasn’t a good disguise, but it hadn’t failed him yet.

Bucky answered for him. “Well, my name is James, my pal here is Steve.” 

“You can call me Darcy.”

Two hands circled her waist. One was firmer and colder than a regular hand. 

She put her own hand on top of it, confirming her suspicion. “Is that a prosthetic?”

James paused. “It’s metal. Does it bother you?”

She stroked his cheek and his beard tickled her fingertips. With the other hand, she mapped the entire length of the metal arm. When she reached his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised, so she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He tasted spicy. 

His hands traveled low on her hips, and another large pair of hands cupped her breasts. Steve teased her nipples through her sweater until she broke away from James and turned around to face him. 

He put his work-rough hands on her cheeks and hunched forward to reach her soft red-painted lips. Now she was the one getting a mouthful as he massaged her tongue with his. He was spicy too. They must have had dinner together. 

She closed her eyes and leaned against James while Steve kissed her. James explored the curves hidden beneath her shirt. The cold metal against her warm skin had her gasping.

She had been idle too long, so she reached for Steve. It was like touching a smooth brick wall. He released her lips and dropped to his knees.

Darcy was immediately thankful for the darkness that hid her thick cold-weather tights. He hooked his fingers into the elastic and tugged them over her hips. 

“Are these your favorite stockings?” 

“No, they came in a three-pack, I’ve got two more pairs at home.” 

“Can I tear them?” 

Darcy laughed. “You can try, but these bad boys are industrial strength.”

Steve gripped the stretchy fabric at the center seam and pulled. They gave way with a satisfying rip.

Darcy groaned. “Oh. My. Thor. That was hot!” 

Steve paused at her mention of the golden god. “So you’re a fan of Thor’s?” 

“Actually, he’s a fan of mine.”

Steve shook his head and smiled. She was probably one of those people who write stories about superheroes being their boyfriends.

“Do you want me to spare the panties?” 

“Yeah, I kind of like them.”

Steve slipped them off, helped her step out of them, and tucked them into her purse. He rolled the shredded tights down her thighs to give himself room to work. “Lift and spread her for me, James.” 

“You got it.” 

Bucky slid his hands out of her shirt and got a firm grip on her thighs. 

“Jump.” 

She did, and he used the momentum to raise her off the floor with her legs spread wide, and leaned back against the metal pole behind him. She was remarkably comfortable.

Steve caressed the soft skin of her thighs and inhaled the special scent of her arousal. Warm puffs of air tickled her most sensitive areas. Without warning, he flattened his tongue against her and licked the length of her slit. Darcy yelped, and tried to squeeze her thighs together, but James held her still.

Steve stopped for a second. “You good?” 

“Yeah, I’ve had a ridiculous dry spell. Don’t stop.” 

James whispered words of encouragement in her ear while Steve worked her over. She tightened her core and focused the sloppy wet sounds he made as he teased her. She was hovering right on the edge when he slowed his pace and pulled away. 

“Are you kidding? I was almost there!”

Steve rose to his feet. He captured Bucky’s lips and shared the tangy flavor of Darcy covering his tongue. She couldn't help but groan. That was so fucking hot.

“Is it my turn, Stevie?”

“After I get her off. You’ll get your chance.” 

Steve dropped back to the floor and pressed a finger inside her, causing her body to jerk. James placed wet kisses all over the side of her neck, searching for a sensitive area. She wiggled her hips, desperate for friction.

Steve lazily dipped his finger in and back out. “Impatient?” 

“We don’t know each other well enough for you to be teasing me.”

She bit back a whimper of disappointment when his hand left her. His knuckles grazed her ass as he flicked the button of Bucky’s jeans open and lowered the zipper. Steve wrangled Bucky’s cock out of his jeans, and it jerked upward, slapping Darcy’s bare slit. 

The grip Bucky had on Darcy’s legs tightened when Steve smeared the mixture of her fluid and his saliva on it and stroked him. Steve pressed his mouth back against Darcy and tried to draw an orgasm out of her. 

The combined pressure from Bucky’s metal hand on the sensitive skin of her thigh, and Steve sucking hard on her clit wound her up tight. Bucky bit down on the sweet spot right below her ear, and she let go. 

Steve tapped Bucky’s arm and stood again. Bucky shuffled Darcy’s limp form forward into his waiting arms. She was still recovering from the orgasm, so Steve had to give her a little direction. 

“Wrap your arms around my neck, Darcy.” 

“’Kay,” she muttered, hugging his neck tight. 

Steve gasped for air. “Not so tight, Doll.” 

Darcy smiled and loosened her grip. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and basked in his comforting scent. It was like clean laundry and bar soap. Steve supported her weight while Bucky rolled a condom on and got into position. They adjusted her body until her entrance lined up with his erection. 

“Think you can take it all?” Steve whispered.

Darcy’s sensitive sex throbbed at his words. “Give it to me.” 

Slowly, Bucky nudged himself into her slick hole. She groaned, and arched her back as much as her position would allow, trying to take him all in. The train lurched, and he slid the rest of the way inside her. She sighed at the stretch. 

Bucky gripped her waist, and snapped his hips into hers, setting a fast pace. He knew he wouldn’t last long after the attention he’d gotten from Steve, but their ride was almost over, so he gave it his all. 

“I’m close. Come on, hard as you can!” Darcy wailed, too close to her second release to remember that they weren't alone, not that the others minded. 

Bucky loosened his reigns on the Winter Soldier just enough to get her to orgasm before he did. Steve steeled himself against the support pole to keep them from being knocked to the ground against the force of Bucky’s thrusts. They were lucky the poles in this specific train had steel reinforcements. 

The sound of skin slapping skin filled their ears, punctuated by high grunts coming from Darcy. Her second orgasm crept through her body until she felt light and tingly all over. She rarely climaxed from penetration alone, and it was intense. Bucky let himself come along with her, and they both slumped against Steve. 

“Let’s get married,” she mumbled, and both men laughed out loud. 

Bucky discarded the spent condom in the special can next to the door and pulled his pants back up. When he sat back in his seat, he patted the one next to him. 

Steve adjusted Darcy in his arms and sat with her sitting in his lap, legs stretched across Bucky’s.

“We’re done? But nobody took care of Steve!” 

“Ride’s almost over sweetheart. Don’t worry, James can help me out when we get home.”

“You live together? You lucky fucks. Got a spare room?” 

The car slowed, and the lights clicked back on. Darcy avoided looking at any of the other riders as she found her purse and tugged her jacket out from under Bucky. She hiked her ruined stockings up enough to hide the ragged edges beneath her skirt. The bra could wait until she wasn’t surrounded by a bunch of horny strangers.

“Where are we?” 

Steve answered, “Back where we started.” 

“Oh, well, I hope it’s not raining anymore. Thanks for this. It was one for the record books.” 

Steve stood and extended his hand to her. “Maybe we’ll run into you here some other time.”

She laughed but didn’t shake his hand. “Well, I doubt they'll let me sneak on a second time. Besides, you two were awesome, but I don’t think this is my thing.” 

Steve shrugged and stuffed the rejected hand into his pocket. “Well, I guess this is goodbye, Darcy.” 

She slipped her arms around him and hugged him tight. When she stretched up on her toes, he lowered his head and she kissed him. “It was nice to meet you, Steve. That tongue of yours is a national treasure.” 

She held both arms out to James and he stood to receive his hug. He took the opportunity to show her whose tongue was the real national treasure. When he pulled away, she was flushed pink and looked more reluctant to leave. 

“I may have been too hasty in my earlier nomination. God, you two are perfect. I’ve got to go while I’m still crazy enough to walk away from you.” 

The door behind her opened, and she ran out and disappeared into the station. 

James leaned his shoulder into Steve’s. “That dame was somethin’ else, Stevie.” 

“If we ever see her again, we should ask her out.”

“No arguments here.”

 

* * *

~Five months later~

 

“Can you hand me the twisty screw driver thing, Darcy.” Jane’s muffled voice called out from beneath one of her beat-up machines. 

Darcy plucked the tool from the table. “If you mean the socket wrench, the answer is yes.” 

Tony Stark offered Jane a spot in his R&D team after Hydra fell and he’d had to clean house. They were almost moved in, aside from Jane’s constant rearranging. She wasn’t used to working in such a large, clean space.

Thor strode into the lab. “Lady Jane, Lady Darcy, would you accompany me to the common room? I would like to introduce you to my fellow warriors.” 

“Sure big guy,” Darcy followed Thor’s lead, pulling Jane by the wrist. “Janey needs to take a break, anyway.”

The rest of the Avengers sat on the couches. Clint was besting Tony at an arm wrestling match, and Natasha was showing Bruce something on her phone. Two men, who Darcy assumed were Captain America and his friend Bucky Barnes, were looking out at the city through one of the massive windows. 

“Comrades, I would like you to meet Jane, my love, and my lightning sister, Darcy.”

Jane waved, but Darcy wasn’t shy. “So, you’re the Avengers I’ve heard so much about?” 

The men at the window spun around so fast they probably got whiplash. They had been trying for months to figure out who she was without any luck, and suddenly she was right in front of them.

“Darcy?” Steve and Bucky spoke at the same time.

Darcy’s mouth dropped open as she shrieked, “James? Steve? Oh my Thor. You’re Steve Rogers and James Barnes? How the hell did I miss that?” 

All three crossed the room and met in the middle, giving everyone else a front row seat. 

Darcy bit her lip and gave both of them a thorough eye-fucking. They did the same to her. They looked even better than they had in the subway for the few minutes she’d actually been able to see them. Before the heated looks deviated into actual fucking, Tony interrupted. 

“I take it Boobs-McGee here has already met our resident nonagenarians. I smell a story!” 

“Watch your mouth, Stark.” Steve barked, and Bucky leveled a fierce glare at him as well.

Darcy placed a hand on both men. “I’m sure I’ll get to know the rest of you soon and we’ll all be best friends, but we've got some business to discuss!” 

The super soldiers told everyone a quick goodbye as Darcy pulled them from the room, and into the elevator. The men shared a look ripe with meaning. 

Steve looked at her hopefully. “Could we take you out?”

She smiled. “On a date?” 

Bucky licked his upper lip. “Yeah, to dinner, or to a picture.” 

“At the same time?” 

Steve looked at his shoes “If you’re not into it, we understand.” 

Bucky held her gaze. “We’ve been wanting to ask you since the moment you walked away, but we couldn’t find you.” 

Darcy paused for a few moments. “One question.”

“Anything.”

Her grin rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat. “Can we try to break my bed first?”


End file.
